Recovery
by TBone064
Summary: This story starts the day after the final battle it shows the lives of all of our fav. characters and how they continue living in a Voldemort free world my first fanfic please read and review and I will update a lot. Please enjoy H/G R/Hr L/D H/N ect.


Hey there this is the first chapter it starts in the GreatHall at breakfast the day after the final battle. And if any one wants me other stories just let me know what type etc. Please R/R no flames and enjoy my story.

Disclaimer: Not mine J.K.'s (but i can still wish)

Chapter.1

It's over

Harry looked around the greathall he was surronded by people everywhere he turned Wating to escape the people willing to congragalate ad thank him, he turned to Luna who was sitting next to him as he ate, "Um Luna, could you distcact these peolpe again, so i can...um...leave?"

"Sure Harry....LOOK, a nargel!" She shouted. With that Harry threw on his cloak and disapared through the confused crowd still looking for the nargel.

As he made his way out of the GreatHall he saw a very familer redhead sitting next to her mother. Without thinking twice Harry headed over to Ginny.

"Ginny." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Oh...what...Harry?" She asked starteled.

"Are you okay Ginny dear?" Asked turning to her daughter.

"What...oh must just be tired." she said still looking around for Harry who had lost his nerve and was standing back.

"Well, why not go up to the dormitory and take a quick nap?" asked sweetly. Ginny did not move at first still looking around for Harry. "Go on shoo up to bed."

"Okay mum I'm going, I'm going." Ginny said slightly annoyed. As she stood up and walked out of the GreatHall, Harry followed behind her.

As they neared the potriat of the fat lady Harry finally summoned up the courageto speak. "Ginny." Hev said slightly louder then intended. As soon as he said this Ginny whipped around her wand out.

"Who's there?" Looking around angerly although there was a hint of fear on her face. Harry reveled himself hopeing to calm her down. It did not at the sudden apperence, she did not notice it was him till she had already said the spell.

"_**STUPEFY"**_

Harry saw the redlight bursting out of ginny's wand,the he saw nothing.

***************

"Bloody Hell Ginny" Ron said "What did you hit him with?"

"Don't know but it hurt like hell." Harry said coming back to the real world.

"HARRY!" A brown-haired witch shouted before engulfing him in a hug.

"Hermione, let go of him before you kill em." Ron said rolling his eyes.

Hermione pulled away blushing enough to match Ron and Ginny's hair. Harry looked around taking in his surrondings, he was in his old dormitory wich he haden't been in for a year and barly any of the beds had been used. He saw Ron and Hermione next to his bed bickering and Harry could not supress a grin as he saw Ginny who was sitting on Ron's bed watching the two bicker with annoyonce and a hint of amusment. "Oui, you two shut it!"

After they had stopped Harry started talking,"So what happened all i remember is Ginny stunned me then I blacked out." Harry said not noticing Ginny's faint blush.

"well," Ron said "Gin thought you were some Death eater and diden't relize she had stunned tou til it was to late.

"Well how was i supposed to know?" Ginny said slightly frustrated.

"No one blames you " Hermione said, then she turned to Harry, "Me and Ronald were coming out of the the potriat hole,"

"Yeah you should have seen your face mate..."Ron started to say but was siloenced by a glare from Hermione.

"Okay then' how long have I been Out?" Harry questioned.

"Bout half an hour." Ron answered

"Oh." was the only thing harry said as he looked over at Ginny, Her hair was tosseld and it look like she had gotten no sleep and her eyes were slightly puffy as if she had been crying, but to Harry she was buetiful. As he was looking at her there eyes met and a faint smile flitted across her face.

Hermione must have noticed because she nuged Ron and motined him to follow her. Ron, obviously not getting the hint stayed were he was " But I wanna talk to Harry." He whined.

"Ronald, I am still quite happy you thought of those house-elves, and I don't know if i properally thanked you yet." she said then without waiting for a response she turned and walked out of the dormitory. Ron had the expression of being clubbed over the head, then seemingly getting back he muttered a hasty goodbye and scurried after Hermione.

Once they were both gone an uncomfertable silence fell over the room, Harry kept looking at Ginny then away And Ginny seemed very interested on what was goping on outside."Ginny..." Harry started to say as he sat up, but was then pushed onto the bed again as Ginny engulfed him in a hug. Harry instictively wrapped his arms around her. He was so caught up in the smell of Ginny's hair that he diden't notice the extendeble ear sliding under the door.

"Harry when I saw you in Hagrids arms, I didn't think i could live anymore with you dead, yet i kept on fighting because i knew you wouldn't want me to give up. But then you weren't dead and..and..." Her tone changed " Don't you ever Die on me again Harry James Potter."

I won't Gin I promise." He leaned to give her a light kiss but Ginny had other ideas, she held Harry to her as if she would die wihout was harry going to do say no?

*************

"Gods Gin..I(kiss)...Love(kiss)...you" Harry said inbeyween kisses.

"Harry"

"Yes Gin"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Yes Gin"

"Harry"

"Yes Gin"

"I love you to"

*************

"Gin"

"Mmm"

"We should probaly go down now"

"But...oh yeah right there...this is soooo much fun."

"Yeah but your family has no idea we are ... going out except Ron and he wasn't very happy in the beginning."

"But don't yoy...oh yeah...want to stay with me?" She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

"It's taking all my willpower not to, which I might add is while I havn't left this lovely spot on your neck, but really we must go or your mum will find us in this very comprimising position."

"Fine but we will get reinguated later."

"I look foward to it"

So how was it please review and please no flames


End file.
